


Just a Hufflepuff

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, humble Cedric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Cedric didn't understand why. Why he was the Triwizard champion for Hogwarts or the way the professional Quidditch player made him feel and why that feeling was stronger than what he felt for his girlfriend, could Viktor save this hapless Hufflepuff.





	Just a Hufflepuff

Viktor Krum, a professional Quidditch player, Fleur Delacour, a young lady who was a Quarter-Veela and Harry Potter, the boy who lived and me Cedric Diggory, I’m just a Hufflepuff yet we were all deemed worthy enough for the Triwizard tournament despite Harry being underage. I knew that despite this being a competition I would play and perform as fairly as I could, after all what is a Hufflepuff if not loyal, hardworking and dedicated. 

 

Watching the competition go about their daily lives in the great hall was practically a privilege despite all the hate Potter seemed to be receiving, I mean we’re both competing on behalf of our school and it’s not like I was better than him I’m just a Diggory, destined for a mundane ministry job whereas Harry defeated ‘He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’ when he was one year old. I admire him, respect him even, I just wish everyone else could see that, even Granger and Weasley are people that should be admired, but yet people idolize me and I have no idea why, what was it about me that made me seem special to others? I just tried to be the best person I could possibly be and be nice to everyone no matter their house, school or blood purity, none of that mattered to me all that mattered was that everyone was safe and ok and got along with one another.

 

I could also see why the other two champions were admired. Fleur was Beauxbatons star student and she was stunning, moving with the grace and beauty of what could only be described as an angel and of course Durmstrang’s champion the one and only Viktor Krum, the youngest ever professional seeker, started playing for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team at the age of eighteen. Every time my eyes fell upon the other seeker I couldn’t tear them away and I knew I was supposed to be with Cho Chang, a fourth year Ravenclaw but there was just something about Viktor that had me ensnared, trapped in his aura and I had only spoken to him once and even then it was brief, he had his own fangirls. He didn’t have time to deal with the sexuality crisis of a 17 year old from an entirely different country, just because he may or may not be harbouring a school boy crush for the Quidditch star.


End file.
